Bravery
by Neko-Rooraito
Summary: Fili y Kili durante la batalla de los cinco ejércitos, en las laderas de su nuevo hogar en Erebor, mientras todo apunta a una tragedia inminente.


El sol parecía agudizar mucho más su ardor mientras iban pasando las horas, pues Kili ya se estaba empezando a quejar después de todo el juego que tuvo con su hermano minutos antes. Reposados estaban, sobre la hierba que no dejaba de crecer durante esos días de verano, y no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era un agradable sitio para descansar sus espaldas agotadas. Con un largo suspiro, Fili miró a su hermano el cual ya tenía los ojos cerrados por el cansancio y la respiración agitada, pero aún mostrando una leve sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"Así no vas a ser capaz de combatir conmigo, querido hermano." -Fili no pudo entonces evitar soltar una risa después de aquello, a lo que su hermano ladeó entonces la cabeza para poder contrarrestarle.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no voy a ser capaz? Me parece que te estás equivocando. Ya has visto todo lo que puedo llegar a ser." -Se adelantó y ladeó entonces para apoyarse sobre uno de sus codos y mirar con más facilidad a su hermano. Mientras tanto, Fili empezó a reír.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Pero tendrás que entrenar mucho más y no dejar que nada te pare!" -Decía Fili mientras dejaba que sus nudillos hicieran ladear sin demasiada brusquedad la cabeza del enano moreno. Este le miró un poco atónito al principio, para luego sonreírle tímidamente. "Se trata de ser el más valiente, ¿verdad, hermano?" -Kili mantenía su sonrisa, a lo que a Fili también contagió segundos después.

"Sí, ¡y tienes que asegurarte de serlo!"

"¡Seré el enano más valiente que jamás haya existido! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Lo prometo!"

"Sé que lo serás..." -Para entonces, Fili ya había dejado de mirarle para cerrar los ojos y dejar que segundos después Kili se volviera a tumbar a su lado, imitándole y descansando junto a él. Ambos tardaron muchos años después en darse cuenta, tras la aventura embarcada por su tío, Rey bajo la Montaña.

Aquel día, se creó en el cielo un manto negro que lo cubría prácticamente todo, sin dejar pasar ningún rayo de luz que pudiera servir de esperanza para el reencuentro de todos los visitantes. Grandes y esparcidos puntos oscuros sobre el horizonte mantenían la visión de un ambiente frío, el cual se acentuaba cuando el helado viento azotaba a los combatientes dejándoles y dificultándoles las embestidas. Ante todo y finalmente, bajo presiones y miedo, los dos hermanos bajaron por la ladera de la Montaña, acompañados por sus compañeros y bajo el propio liderazgo de su sangre.

Fili se adelantaba corriendo, tanto como le permitía la armadura y con ambas espadas en las manos, dejando así a varios atrás. Kili le observaba, no queriendo alejarse demasiado de él, corriendo ladera abajo también como podía. Mantenía el arco dispuesto pero aún sin ninguna flecha a mano que pudiera usar. Se preocuparía cuando llegase al final de las faldas de la Montaña para buscar entonces un buen punto de combate. Pero algo le hacía abrir más y más lo ojos. Trasgos y wargos serpenteaban aquellas tierras, llevándose fácilmente a todo aquel humano, elfo o enano que se interpusiera por delante. Se aparcaban de vez en cuando en diversos pero pequeños puntos, donde se podía ver la destreza de combate de las diferentes razas que defendían sus puestos. Los gritos, la desesperación y la sangre marcaban el lugar, acechando con la oscuridad del día entre las nubes que se depositaban violentamente sobre ellos.

Pocos minutos después, Kili empezó a notar cómo le faltaba el aire tras la carrera, pero tendría que demostrar, no sólo a su hermano, sino a todos sus amigos, que aunque pudiera ser el más joven y quizás inexperto, podría poner en mano toda la fuerza y el coraje de los puros enanos. Tal y como le había prometido a Fili.

"...Es hora de demostrarlo..." -Se repetía a sí mismo dentro de su cabeza mientras llegaban a su objetivo.

Tan pronto como llegaron, una bandada de trasgos se abalanzaron contra ellos, impidiéndoles el paso para unirse a los aliados. Así, explotó. A golpes de espadas y hachas, los enanos destrozaban armas y cráneos de los que tenían cerca, titubeando cuando los wargos se hacían frente contra ellos, perdiendo y cayendo con las armaduras aboyadas. Las flechas empezaron a silbar en el aire, creando un abanico por encima de sus cabezas. Para entonces, Kili ya se había asentado y se unió a la embestidura. Cogía las flechas y las disponía en el arco, totalmente centrado con la visión sobre Fili, el cual seguía avanzando y desgarrando las facciones de los enemigos ferozmente, manchando los filos de sus espadas con la sangre y los profundos cortes.

Fue entonces, inesperadamente. El temblor se hizo patente sobre los nervios del enano menor. Ajustaba sus flechas e intentaba mantener firme su arco, atrayendo consigo el elástico del propio, pero bien sabía que en aquellas condiciones no sería fácil poder cubrirle las espaldas al enano de cabellos rubios y trenzados.

"Vamos." -Musitaba para sí, finalmente actuando y recogiendo la valentía que necesitaba para disparar. Los trasgos que rodeaban a su hermano empezaron a caer, uno tras otro, mientras desaparecían los temblores que por unos momentos Kili fue víctima. Al ver el gran coro de derribados ante sus gordas y pesadas botas, Fili se giró rápidamente hacia su hermano con una gran falta de aire, dirigiendo y estableciendo su mirada nerviosa sobre él.

"¡KILI!" -Gritó con fuerza hasta que su voz se rompió en mitad de la dura tempestad, provocando desde la distancia que les separaba un gran asombro y miedo en los ojos de su hermano. Fue cuando notó un gran rugido a sus espaldas, ladeando su cuerpo con extrema rapidez y viendo la enorme figura de un wargo abalanzándose sobre él. Cayó al suelo adelantando el arco ya armado para disparar antes de que aquella bestia le encarcelara totalmente bajo sus garras, aunque jamás tuviera que haber llegado a hacerlo.

Un hacha lo bastante grande y pesada le azotó sobre la mandíbula antes de que pudiera cumplir su objetivo. El animal fue lanzado por la fuerza que desprendía el arma, rompiéndole parte del cráneo y dejándole tirado y ensangrentado al lado del enano.

Kili desvió la vista de aquello para buscar a su salvador pero no obtuvo tiempo para ello, pues una voz desgarradora provenía desde el otro extremo. Una voz familiar. Estaba asustado y su respiración empezó a entrecortarse duramente.

Se percató de que alguien le movía y le levantaba del suelo. Fili había corrido hasta él y ahora le sujetaba por la cintura para ayudarle a correr y alejarle de aquello. Soltaba gruñidos y se quejaba mientras corría, pero con la considerada firmeza y rodeando a Kili.

"...Fili, Fili... Fee..." -El enano no podía ver la cara de su hermano, el cual le seguía ayudando a correr. El pelo le impedía la visión sobre su rostro, pero aún así consiguieron llegar a un espacio deshabitado, al menos por criaturas vivas. Los estandartes complementaban la dolorosa escena de heridos y muertos desplomados sobre la tierra, junto con la arena teñida de sangre. La intensidad de la carrera empezó a descender, sintiéndose ambos agotados.

"Hay que volver, Fee. Tenemos que defender..." -Una dura imagen entonces le cortó. Cayendo de rodillas a su lado, Fili le dejó libre de la presión que ejercía sobre su cintura, y provocando así la rápida vista de Kili sobre él. Presentaba flechas incrustadas sobre distintos puntos de su cuerpo. Cinco flechas negras y envenenadas por el sudor de los trasgos habían desplomado la fuerza de su hermano mayor que ahora caía sobre la tierra. El descenso de la sangre se acentuaba en los orígenes donde se incrustaban en el enano, la cual seguía su curso lentamente sobre el terreno.

La mirada de Kili se llenó de angustia y confusión. El temor que sintió en batalla no pudo compararse a lo que sentía en aquel momento donde veía a su hermano mayor abatido. "¿F-Fee...?" -Se agachó rápidamente hasta él, donde pausó y observó, posando las manos sobre su cuerpo y nervioso, intentó levantarle. Fili tosió y se ayudó a levantarse, fallando en el último momento por la pérdida de fuerza.

"Fili, espera. ...Por favor." -Su voz era ronca y expresada con dificultad. Mantenía sus brazos alrededor suya y aunque él ya no pudiera moverse, consiguió transportarle hasta unas rocas grandes, donde le recostó apoyando su espalda contra ellas. Cuando volvió a mirar a su hermano, apenas las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos le concedían una vista aceptable sobre su estado. Se encorvaba, apretándose en el pecho y queriendo parar. No quería que su hermano le viese de aquella manera. Se lo había prometido.

"Soy valiente... Lo soy." -Se repetía a sí mismo.

"Lo eres." -Susurraba Fili con los ojos entrecerrados. "Sé que ya lo eres..."

Con ambas manos temblorosas y presenciando un momento de silencio donde sólo el sonido del viento podía escucharse, Kili empuñó una de las espadas de Fili y lentamente la alzó sobre él.

"Kee..." -Empezó a susurrarle, abriendo levemente más los ojos entre el apresurado dolor y el aturdimiento que se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Se cansaba. Su respiración se hacía débil, a pesar de que no quería perder de vista a su hermano pequeño; quería protegerle... Era aún demasiado pequeño. -"...No quiero ...cerrar los ojos, Kee... Quiero verte siempre." -Su mano se alzó sin fuerza lentamente y empezó a acariciar el rostro húmedo de su hermano por las lágrimas, queriendo limpiarle pero no podía evitar mezclar su sangre con ellas, dejándole así un rastro de aquella tinta roja sobre sus facciones. Rápidamente, sin pensarlo más, dejó caer las manos, haciendo que la espada se incrustara finalmente en el cuerpo devastado de su hermano mayor, encorvándose aún más al volver a oírle. Le era imposible alzar la vista hacia él.

"...Quiero verte sonreír. Mi hermano es el más valiente... ...Por favor, Kee..."

"...Cállate. Cállate, Fili..." -Apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras. Notaba cómo su garganta se estrechaba y se ahogaba en llanto, cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose cada vez más. Sus manos temblaban aún sosteniendo la espada y no era capaz de hacer nada más. No podía volver a mirarle. Las lágrimas que brotaban no dejaron que el último deseo de su hermano se cumpliera, dejándole con un último suspiro de vida sobre las rocas.

Dejándose por último, y abandonando todo esplendor de victoria, la pérdida de aquello y la situación de toda la batalla le abatió hasta el punto de ignorar completamente la llegada de un gran trasgo, con espada en mano frente a él. Dedicó pausadamente una mirada de odio con los ojos enrojecidos hacia la criatura, mordiéndose levemente el labio y quedándose así, pues sus fuerzas le abandonaron y lo único que quería era no dejar a su hermano solo. Como él no hizo nunca.

El trasgo levantó la espada alzándose en un alarido y atravesó el cuerpo débil del enano con brusquedad. Se desplomó parcialmente sobre Fili cuando la criatura se retiró y continuó hacia la batalla, dejando a los dos solos, uniéndose a sus compañeros ya yacientes sobre el campo. Kili pudo notar cómo el río de sangre brotaba y manchaba la ropa y armadura de su hermano, y finalmente se juntaba con la suya. Cansado, entrecerró los ojos notando cómo se escapaba, dejando caer las últimas lágrimas sobre él. ...

"Buenas noches, hermano..."


End file.
